valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Murasaki Shikibu
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Heartfelt Poetry |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +100% |procs 2 = -1 |skill g = ☆Heartfelt Poetry |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Heartfelt Poetry |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% |procs g2 = -1 |skill x = ★Heartfelt Poetry |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Heartfelt Poetry |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +250% |procs x2 = -1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 / / |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 / / |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 / / |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 / / |def g = 44799 / 83597 / / |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / / |def x = 89999 / 129498 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This smart, sensitive poet writes and recites poems whenever she gets emotional. |friendship = I can't control my hand. I must write another poem. |meet = A visitor from the Celestial Realm. I must write a poem. |battle start = A poem for the battlefield... |battle end = A poem for my passing... |friendship max = Oh dear, it's a love poem. Don't look, it's embarrassing! |friendship event = I'm better able to control my urge to write poems now. I believe it's because you are near. Oh, I feel the urge again! |rebirth = I write poems to express what I can't say out loud. The only problem is it leaves physical evidence behind. If you were to see my poems... Oh, I must write another! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Calligraphy Brush |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin